


Meeting Violet

by ericsonclan



Series: OG World [22]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Prisha meets Violet for the first time (companion piece to Meeting Prisha, but from the opposite perspective).
Relationships: Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: OG World [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815361
Kudos: 3





	Meeting Violet

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)

Man, that was a serious wreck.

Prisha stood before the burnt carcass of a massive steamboat, examining the massive structure with a calculating eye. Back before the end of the world this had clearly been one of those tourist attractions, an afternoon pleasure cruise for those who could afford it. Before its untimely demise though, it had been outfitted for war, the once open walkways fitted with sheets of metal to prevent those inside from being shot and killed by enemy fire. That hadn’t been enough to protect this behemoth from the weapon that had totaled it. A bomb most likely, given that the burn patterns on the wreckage appeared to mostly come from internal pieces of the ship, the outer hull still appearing relatively firm. The fact that 2/3 of the ship had sunk underwater betrayed the truth though: the hull was compromised. It was an impressive amount of destruction. Perhaps there had been a series of bombs, though a single bomb was more practicable. The bomb must have been placed somewhere that would calibrate its power to give that comprehensive of an explosion though. Perhaps the boiler room?

She eyed the charred remnants of the pier. Part of her wanted to take the risk and see if she could cross it to get a look inside. Who knew what kind of untapped supplies or weapons lay waiting inside? But a larger part of her knew that anything inside would most likely be damaged beyond repair and that the most likely reward for her scavenging efforts would be a tumble into the river below and a brutal death at the hands of the dozens of walkers that likely roamed its depths. If only she had time to develop a safety harness of some sort. Then she could run a line between the trees and the wreckage and take a tour of the ship suspended safely in midair. It was an impractical dream, but still….

“Prisha! We’ve got company!”

Turning around at the sound of Ed’s voice, Prisha saw that Clementine and Louis had returned as promised to trade. They had also brought another girl with them. She appeared to be around their same age, but extremely pale and skinnier than either of them. She had short blonde hair and from the harness across her chest it was safe to assume her weapon was on her back. Prisha was glad to see the three of them. It was rare enough to find friendly strangers, even rarer for them to be around her own age. The wreckage could wait for another day. Prisha made her way over to greet their guests. As she approached, Clementine walked off with Ed and Garrett in the direction of the tents and Garrett returned to his work on the support beams. Looks like it fell to her to keep the other guests entertained. Once she’d reached Louis and the new girl, Prisha stopped in front of them, her hands resting easily on her hips.

“So, you’ve come back,”

Louis smiled at her and gave a dramatic bow. “Prisha! Always a pleasure,” He popped up and took his friend by the shoulders. “I’d like you to meet a dear friend of mine. Prisha, Violet. Violet,  
Prisha. After hearing some stories of your escapades from your group, I thought you might enjoy meeting our resident badass.”

“Is that so?” Prisha quirked an eyebrow and looked at Violet. Now that she was closer, she could see that the girl had some serious scarring on her face. Burn marks covered the right side of her face and her right eye had a milky white quality to it that seemed to indicate blindness. A badass indeed. Prisha nodded towards her harness. “What’s your weapon of choice?”

“Meat cleaver,” Violet muttered, looking at the ground. What Prisha could see of her expression was difficult to read. She couldn’t tell if Violet was genuinely pissed to be there, or if she simply wasn’t as eager a member of the welcome wagon as Louis tended to be. Probably both. A meat clever though! That was a new one to add to her ongoing mental list of weapons she’d come across in the last eight years. The fact that such a petite girl was the one wielding it was an ironic bonus. Prisha gestured toward Violet’s back. “Interesting choice. Mind if I see it?”

Violet took it out of the sling on her back and held it out for Prisha to see. It was an impressive blade, broad edged and clearly sharp enough to bite down into a walker skull instantly.

“Impressive edge. Looks like it has good upkeep.”

Violet nodded noncommittally.

This girl was going to be a hard nut to crack.

Prisha didn’t mind the challenge. “This is my weapon of choice,” She patted the sheathed axe at her side.

Louis let out a long whistle. “That’s quite the weapon. Bet it just takes one hit to down a walker,”

Prisha nodded proudly. “That’s right. This world’s full of too many goddamn walkers for me to be wearing my arms out braining each one,”

Louis nodded at her words, but it was clear something was distracting him. “On that note – Oh, what was that Clem?” He turned and waved in the direction of camp. “Looks like she needs me. See ya later, Prisha!” And with that he was off like a shot.

That was weird. Honestly though, Louis was a weird guy. Prisha thought she heard Violet mutter something after him, but she couldn’t catch it.

A moment of awkward silence fell between the girls.

Violet seemed unwilling to start up the conversation again, so Prisha took the initiative. “Your friends are good people. We had just started to set up camp yesterday when a pack of walkers showed up out of nowhere. Marie was in a tough spot when they came across us. Even after they got her out, they stuck around till the whole pack was cleared out,”

The pair had endeared themselves to her group instantly. There weren’t a lot of people who followed the old rules of the world and would risk their lives for a child these days. Prisha didn’t even want to imagine what would have happened if they hadn’t shown up. She and Marie’s mother, Ana, had been closest, but they’d both known that neither of them would reach the girl in time as they’d sprinted towards her. What could have been a tragedy could now be remembered simply as another close call.

Violet nodded knowingly. Her friends’ actions didn’t seem to surprise her. “Yeah, we try to keep things clear in this area since it’s a common resting spot for caravans,”

“That’s thoughtful of you. Not many groups that look out for anyone besides their own these days,”

Violet looked over to Louis and Clementine. They were going through some large bags Ed and Garrett had brought out. A ghost of a smile flitted across her lips. “What can I say? Those idiots wouldn’t have it any other way,”

So she had a soft spot after all. Prisha wished she had something else to say that would warm the girl’s silent reticence, but there was another question that burned inside of her. Should she ask her about the scars or simply stick to easy-going small talk. It was a calculated risk. It very well might piss Violet off and end the conversation, but she had to go for it. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. “I’m going to ask you a personal question. You can tell me to fuck off if you like,”

Violet turned to look at Prisha in surprise. Prisha could see that her good eye was a clear, glassy green. “What?”

“What happened to your eyes?”

She wasn’t sure if Violet would answer, then made a motion with her head, nodding toward something behind Prisha.

“An explosion. On that boat,”

Prisha turned for a second to reexamine the wreckage behind them. Holy hell. Someone had survived that? The level of endurance it would take to survive such a horrific situation… Louis was right. This girl was a badass. “Sounds like quite a story,”

“It’s not one we share,”

Wait, had Louis and Clementine been there too? But both of them looked fine. Why was Violet the only one injured? Prisha was dying to know more, but she understood not wanting to pontificate on what had likely been one of the worst nights of their lives. So Prisha simply nodded, hoping it conveyed the respect she felt.

“Fair enough,” Prisha’s tone changed, taking one a conciliatory note. “I apologize if my question came across as blunt. I find that these days it’s better to address the scars people bear than pretend I don’t see them. It tends to cut through a lot of the bullshit,”

“I can respect that,”

Thank God she hadn’t offended her. A thick skin was needed to have survived this long in the apocalypse, but that didn’t mean there weren’t still those who would bite your head off if you looked at them wrong. Prisha met Violet’s eyes with a level gaze. She was truly fascinating.

“Prisha!” Ed called. “We need your help showing our guests how your latest contraption works!”

“Coming, Ed!” Prisha turned to Violet. “Would you like to see it too? It’s a pronged fishing spear. My attempt at increasing accuracy,”

Violet shrugged. “Sure,”

“Awesome.” Prisha paused for a second, wondering if extending a dinner invitation would be too chummy. Whatever – she’d been successful in her conversational endeavors so far hadn’t she? 

“You know, if you all have time to stay I’m sure Ed will invite you to join us for dinner. It’s been a long time since we had company,”

A small, quiet smile came across Violet’s face. “That’d be nice,”

“The feeling’s mutual. After you,”

As they walked toward the group, Prisha snuck another glance at Violet. The girl had looked downright aggressive when she’d seen her from a distance, but now, walking next to her, Prisha felt calm, like she had earned the girl’s respect. She wasn’t sure how much more she could learn about her before the night was over, but Prisha was sure that Violet’s was a face she would remember long after her group had moved on. Something about her just stuck with her, though Prisha couldn’t put her finger on it just yet. With her luck, the answer would likely come to her after her group was long gone from her life. Oh, well. Not everything in life needed an answer. For now, she would simply enjoy the uncommon blessing that was a dinner spent with newfound friends.


End file.
